


恋人未满

by JennyXforever



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyXforever/pseuds/JennyXforever
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Ronaldinho, Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 10





	1. 序。 漫天流螢

序。漫天流萤

在幽幽的山头上，月光照着一个寂寞的影子。

“里奥，你的外婆去世了。”

里奥在这个冰冷的黑夜中疾速奔跑，瘦小的身体被无边的黑暗淹没，但他仍然跑，一直跑，一直跑......

汗水湿透衣服，十岁的小男孩陷入对死亡的恐惧和迷惑之中。他躺在地上，压住自己的影子，让枯干的青草吞噬自己的气息。

死亡，到底是怎样的？

里奥茫然地盯着夜空，想像灵魂被死神扯走，身体被掏空的感觉。呼吸逐渐慢下来，他双眼厌倦了睁开，视线渐渐变得模糊。

这就是死亡吗？

一只萤火虫摇摇晃晃地在他眼前闪烁，那诡异的绿光彷佛就是自己逝去的灵魂。里奥眯起眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着萤火虫悬浮在夜空中，带着自己的生命飞向点点星光，连同千千万万个灵魂一起漂泊，直到消散在漫天的星尘之中。

人死了，就像水消失在水中一样。

不知道自己死后，灵魂会不会被茫茫大海淹没，在这浩瀚的星河中被人遗忘。

“不过至少我不会忘记外婆，永远永远永远都不会。” 

\--

塞莉娅找到他时已经是大半夜。

除了辛迪亚之外，没有人知道里奥的秘密藏身之处。那是在一个遥远的山顶上，非常安静的地方。塞莉娅在夜深时敲响辛迪亚的家门，苦苦打探才发现里奥在这里。

里奥皱着眉头，白皙的脸颊混了几棵小小的青草。塞莉娅看着在草地上睡着的小儿子，心里一阵难过。她不顾身体上的疲累，把小男孩抱起，揹在背上。里奥均匀的呼吸落在塞莉娅的脖子上，化成一个个温热的细吻。

肩上的人突然用力抓紧自己的衣领，塞莉娅在那无边的黑暗中停下来，听到耳边传来梦呓般的细语——— 

“我不想再说再见。”


	2. 一。年少轻狂

一。年少轻狂

冥冥的繁华，暮夜的残渣在光雾之中沉淀。醉人的酒精流淌在店内，乍然惊现的霓虹光在地板上拉出几道乱舞的人影。遥远的光一直腾腾地晕着，四周歌声扰扰，人影憧憧。

“今天是欢乐的日子，也是悲伤的日子。弗兰克·里杰卡尔德陪伴了我们五年， 带领我们赢取欧联冠军，与我们一起在历史的画册上留下灿烂的色彩 。他不但是我们的领队，更是我们的父亲，我们的朋友。在此，我们为彼此之间的相遇欢呼感恩，也以真诚的掌声感激弗兰克在巴塞的功绩。”

在一片欢呼和鼓掌声中，弗兰克·里杰卡尔站了起来，徐徐地接过佩奥尔的麦克风，最后一次以巴塞教练的身份致辞：“各位，我们曾一起渡过许多美好的时光，我由衷地享受在这里的每一刻，由衷地感谢巴塞的每一位。只可惜，没有人能永远留在这里，我们终究都只是一个流浪者。”

我们终究只是个流浪者。在时间呼唤之际，没有人能带走一片云彩。

“弗兰克说的话你也听到吧。”

在灯光照耀不到的暗角，两个暗淡的剪影在压低声音谈话。

“我相信在你年少轻狂的表面下，你仍然是一位出色的球员。但恕我直言，罗纳尔迪尼奥，你不能继续在巴塞寻找你需要的救赎。”

“我知道你追寻的是纯粹的喜乐，而我一直都很欣赏你这一点。只不过，你已经不至一次醉着来训练了。我们队里还有很多年轻球员，你想想里奥，他还是个孩子啊！他如此崇敬你，他会怎样看待他的训练？罗尼，大家都知道你曾登上世界的巅峰，但是里奥的职业生涯才刚刚开始.......”

“别把我扯进你荒谬的谎言中！”梅西突然出现，打断佩普和罗纳尔迪尼奥的对话。

被打断的两人都大吃一惊，站在原地好一阵子说不出话来。最后还是罗尼走到里奥面前，以无比温柔的语气问他：“你为什么在这里？不跟大伙儿一起？”

“里杰卡尔德说要跟佩普一起敬酒，让我来找佩普。”里奥的嘴唇因激动而微微颤抖着，他拉住罗尼的手，以几乎是哭腔的语调恳求他：“不要相信佩普说的事情好不好，不要走好不好。”

罗尼看见面前神情落寞的小孩，心中泛起一丝不舍，但他还是耐心地解释：“与佩普无关。我自己也知道我在这里的时候到了。里奥，我们都只是流浪者，没有人能永远留在这里。”

里奥听见之后先是沉默，低头没作声，然后却突然发疯似的扑到佩普面前，用力拉扯他的领带，拍打他的胸膛，扯开他的衣䄂。佩普不敢乱动，怕会弄伤里奥，只能一直叫他冷静。男孩如被捆绑的野兽一样，胡乱挣扎，佩普唯有用双手用力地按住里奥的双肩，尝试令他冷静下来。“放开我！放开我！”里奥不住地疾打佩普放在自己肩膀的双手，去到后来实在再没有力气了，才垂下头，放弃挣扎。

“里奥，看着我。”佩普不知道应该如何面对眼前发狂的球员，但他仍然竭力展现自己的坚定和威严。里奥慢慢地抬起头，以眼泪汪汪的眼睛看着他的新教练，以几乎听不到的声量说：“我不想再说再见，不要再让我说再见。”

这句话在空气中凝固，没有人敢再发出任何声响。罗尼趁机拉住里奥的手腕，强行拖他出酒吧。

在寒冷的北风之下，罗尼板起一张脸，准备给这个不知好歹的小子一个教训。但当他见到里奥偷偷用手背擦干眼泪时，他又什么都说不出口。

“别得罪你的新教练。”罗尼温柔地帮他拭去眼角边的泪珠，眼神中充满着伤感和怜惜。他虽然已经下定决心要离开巴塞，却一直牵挂着里奥。如果可以的话，他也想一直跟他踢下去。

里奥二话不说立即抱紧罗尼，犹如一个弟弟抱紧自己最亲爱的哥哥一样。他伏在罗尼的胸膛上，想起很多珍贵的回忆。

他想起罗尼踢球时的潇洒，他想起罗尼对他的温柔。每次练习的时候，当他闹着要吃棒棒糖，罗尼都会像变魔法一样变出棒棒糖给他，还会帮他拿球，在种种事情上都无微不至地照顾他。他想起第一次进更衣室时罗尼热情的欢迎，他想起自己的第一个入球。他在罗尼的肩上，看着看台上欢呼的球迷，觉得自己被这位巴塞国王拥上世界的巅峰，观赏着顶端的风景。当时，他觉得他们可以一起征服全世界。

“不要再哭了。”罗尼苍白无力的安慰，在男孩的耳边化为一阵轻风。

酒吧里觥筹交错，灯火通明。佩普在致辞敬酒，里杰卡尔在享受最后的时光，各球员在鼓掌欢呼。酒吧外黑灯瞎火，暮色苍茫，一个男人在苦笑，一个男孩在哭泣。

各自有各自的心事。


	3. 二。纵容

二。纵容

里奥慢吞吞地舐着珍宝珠，倚在门柱看着新教练在办公室里收拾。 

“里奥，你有什么想跟我说吗？”佩普没有抬头，继续埋头整理桌面。“没有。”里奥只是平淡地留下这句，然后便打算转身离开。“等等。”年长者突然放下手头上的工作，以低沉而带有胁迫的语气命令着。男孩眼里闪过一丝的好奇，但旋即转为警惕戒备。

佩普轻轻叹了一口气，看来里奥还是放不下罗纳尔迪尼奥那根刺。不久前在酒吧的纷扰歌声下，男孩带着哭声说的话又在脑海中浮现。

**我不想再说再见，不要再让我说再见。**

“里奥，你要快乐。只要你快乐，一切都就会好的。”① 佩普定睛看着这个刚出道不久的球员，双目炽热而坚定。即使背着光，他也能看到男孩眼里的惊愕。

“知道了，教练。”

瓜迪奥拉在当教练之前，想了很多关于巴塞罗纳的事。他清楚自己对它的爱，深信自己永远都会把具乐部放在第一位。他仔细地计划对球员的使用，在这当中，不会有纵容，不会有放任——他连举世触目的罗纳尔迪尼奥都敢放逐，以巴塞罗纳之名，他肆无忌惮。

他以为自己已经做好准备，但他不知道的是，一个二十一岁的梅西，就已经能令他背弃所有的原则，所有的严厉。

“教练。”在一个夏雨纷纷的下午，瓜迪奥拉的办公室开了一个小小的门缝。之前倔强固执的男孩，现在就如胆怯的小动物一样，躲在门后。

“里奥，有什么事吗？”佩普藏起笑意，柔声地问着他的小前锋。里奥垂着头走到教练面前，小声地说：“我想去奥运会。”

佩普的心悬了起来，让一个重要球员参加这样意义不大的比赛，具乐部是没可能答应的。他知道自己应该当场拒绝，跟里奥解释繁重的赛程，但他听到自己轻声答应：“去吧，我会帮你安排。”

几乎是立即，里奥上前用力的抱紧他：“佩普，谢谢你。”男孩抱得很用力，连关节都发白了。在这个令人窒息的拥抱中，瓜迪奥拉想起自己曾经也对国家队流露过这样的激情。他知道，里奥会为着蓝白的雄鹰而奋不顾身，他只是希望，那个疯狂而热情的国度能对他怀里的男孩温柔一点。

到最后，那队被称为黄金一代的阿根廷队并没有辜负世界对他们的期许。年轻，充满活力的男孩们亲手燃亮了阿根廷人的希望。他们夺取了冠军，只听到祖国的狂欢和歌舞，还没体验到阿根廷人的苛刻和残忍。他们不知道，这个加在他们肩上的期望会如何压垮他们已经累透的身体，如何砸碎他们已经失落的心灵。不过，这已经是很久以后的事情了。现在，他们正在这个小小的舞台上，享受站在世界颠峰上的风景。

“我终于和佩普拥有同样的奖牌了，以后我们说话就是奥运冠军与奥运冠军之间的对话啦。”② 在事后接受传媒访问时，里奥这样回答。他按耐不住自己的笑意，神气地抚摸着自己的金牌。被提及的男人在看到这个访问时，被男孩眼中盈盈的笑意吸引着。男人已经走完了自己波折的职业生涯，见尽了球坛黑暗的角落。他不想让世俗的烦扰夺取男孩的纯粹，即使男孩骄横任性，他也只会赋予无限的纵容。

二十一岁，就应该是对世界充满希望和信任的年纪，应该是莽撞和放肆的年纪。

在一场比赛之前，瓜迪奥拉在更衣室里和球员讲解这场的战术。正当他说到要如何面对密集的防守时，梅西突然打断他的话。瓜迪奥拉以为他要发表对战术的评价，于是停下来静静等待。虽料到，梅西只是轻轻地说：“我想喝可乐。”③

整个房间进入了一种尴尬的沉默。瓜迪奥拉像一个苦口婆心的外婆一样，耐心地向他解释：“不可以，里奥，你不可以在比赛三小时之前喝可乐。”但平常看似乖巧听话的小前锋，这时却在众目睽睽下，当着瓜迪奥拉的面开了一罐可乐喝下去。瓜迪奥拉知道自己应该严格苛责这任性的行为，但他并没有，他不能够。

在那时候佩普就知道，里奥梅西会是他心里一触就痛的弱点。所有的原则，他曾经所熟悉的自己，所有的信念，都会因为里奥梅西而有了例外。

//

注：

①：瓜迪奥拉刚出任教练和梅西说的话

http://sports.sina.com.cn/g/2009-12-22/04384756643.shtml?from=wap

②: 梅西奥运过后采访https://sports.sohu.com/20080825/n259182688.shtml

③: 梅西违抗瓜迪奥拉 不顾禁令喝起可乐http://sports.people.com.cn/n/20


	4. 三。彼得潘

三。彼得潘

二零零九年五月，巴塞历史性地赢下三冠王。

“Visca el Barca i Visca Catalunya!”里奥带着滑稽的绒帽，举起手傻呼呼地欢呼着。瓜迪奥拉这刻才发现，他从来没听过里奥说自己的母语。男孩说的加泰语有浓浓的南美口音，但他的一字一句，全都轻轻地落在瓜迪奥拉的心田上，泛着温柔的光泽。

里奥在巴士顶层摇摇晃晃地追着巨型棒棒糖，引来一阵欢笑。皮克把棒棒糖举得高高的，不让小前锋抢走。被欺负的里奥踮起脚也碰不到糖果，便顿时不高兴了。他以带奶音的声音发出指令，要求皮克把糖果还给他。皮克无可奈何地放手，看着男孩兴奋地把巨型棒棒糖拾起，不禁轻叹一声：“里奥，你怎么一喝醉就变成个小孩啊。”

巴塞罗那的街道都挤满了狂欢的人群，获得糖果的男孩有点得意忘形，半个人趴出开篷巴士外，想要跟整个巴塞罗那炫耀他的收获。普约尔看见人快要滚下车，吓得立即把他抱回来。平常愐腆羞怯的里奥现在四处捣乱，一时嚷着要负责挥动旗帜，一时又胡乱地吹着喇叭。瓜迪奥拉在远处怔怔地看着里奥的身影，仿佛在男孩纯粹的快乐中看见自己的当初。曾经有这么的一段时间，自己也单纯地为着一颗糖果而笑，为着一个目标而浑然忘我。

巴士巡游在星星火光和香槟的泡沫中结束。在回到鲁营球场后，一众醉醺醺球员先后乘计程车离开。瓜迪奥拉正打算收拾回家休息，却突然督见地上醉得不省人事的里奥。

“里奥醒醒，你要回家了。”瓜迪奥拉轻晃男孩的肩膀，但男孩只是呢喃了几句梦呓，便又倒头大睡了。佩普问了半天也问不出他的地址，唯有致电给皮克，让他帮忙送里奥回家。

“教练，我不行了，你自己找计程车送他回家吧。我待会儿把里奥的地址传给你。”皮克在电话里头也是口齿不清，瓜迪奥拉很勉强才能听清楚他的话。真是的，这两人明明酒量都不好，偏要一杯接着一杯的灌下去，现在还岂不是要他来收拾残局。

佩普弯腰抱起里奥，再笨拙地把人放上自己的肩膀。沉睡的人两手虚虚地悬在男人的胸口前，全然信任把他拐走的人。瓜迪奥拉揹起男孩离开，全程还不忘低声数落小坏蛋平常的饮食习惯。只是，被骂的男孩一个字也听不进去，脸上还是挂着蠢蠢的笑容。

瓜迪奥拉基乎是用拖的才把那醉鬼搬回家。原本他打算就这样把人放在地就离开，但在看见男孩面容上的雅稚后，终究不忍心。“里奥，你这样不行，明天起床时你会很难受的。”他进去厨房倒一杯清水，让球员坐在自己的大腿上，像哄婴儿喝水一样一口一口地喂他喝。喝完水的男孩清醒了一点，但还是迷迷糊糊，困惑地贬着眼。他的眼神涣散但纯粹，脸颊因酒精而显得微微熏红。佩普看得晃神，几乎忘记自己来这里是要做什么。

“去洗澡吧，小心着凉。”佩普把人赶进浴室。男孩慢吞吞地脱衣服，白晢的皮肤泛着暧昧的淡红。男人虽然不敢直视，却还是忍不住偷偷窥看。在断续的水声下，男人清晰地听到自己怦怦的心跳声。一些吓人的想法，一些压抑良久的欲望，在水声下无所遁形。但在瓜迪奥拉能继续沉溺于自己的内心时，一声突如其来的巨响打散了他所有的思绪。

“里奥你没事吗？”熟悉的担忧涌上心头，瓜迪奥拉听到声音后立即夺门而入。男孩没有受伤，他只是狼狈地坐在地上，尝试扣好衬衫上的钮扣。“你真的喝得太多了。”佩普温柔地拨走里奥湿漉漉的双手，亲自在男孩起伏的胸膛上地帮他扣钮：一个接着一个，亲密又小心。水蒸气在房间弥漫，时间仿佛凝固在着奇异的一刻。佩普能感受到男孩的脉搏在自己掌心里跳动，忍不住轻抚那坦露的胸骨。男孩像乖顺的小猫一样，依偎在男人温暖的手臂上。瓜迪奥拉拿来一条毛巾，轻轻揉着男孩的头，把那蓬乱的头发擦干。

他以前对自己的女儿，也未曾用过这样的细心。

里奥的房间和自己女儿的房间也很相像。里奥在踏进睡房后，便像是梦游般自动自觉地滑进被窝。瓜迪奥拉安静地为他盖好被子，再为他关上床边的桌灯。男人坐在床的边缘，看着男孩如小朋友一样的睡颜，轻轻为他扫走刺在眉间的头发。此刻，他不知道自己是是个父亲，还是是个爱人。但他很清楚，他不甘只成为一个留在球场上的教练。

男孩的物品东歪西倒地躺在床头柜上，佩普伸手想要整理，却突然被身下的人紧紧的抓住。“外婆，是你吗？你回来了吗？”

在很久以后佩普才知道外婆是里奥心里最重要的人，他当时应该为这份误会感到受宠若惊。但此时的佩普，像个被抓到的窃贼一样，急急忙忙地落荒而逃。他为自己脑海曾经出现过的想法而羞耻。那是一个纯真的男孩，那是他队中的小天才。他不能跟里奥梅西分享他内心的阴沉，那个值得世界上所有温柔的里奥梅西。

//

在不久的一个晚上，佩普为他的女儿读詹姆斯·巴里的《彼得潘》。在前言当中，作者留下这样的一段文字：“我彻夜未眠，想着那个男孩。在嬉戏中让我为他脱衣的男孩，像小动物一样把头埋在我膝盖上的男孩，在踏出浴缸还躺着水的男孩......麦可，我喜欢你，但不要告诉任何人。”

瓜迪奥拉惊骇地合上书本，随便找借口向他女儿解释便回自己的房间。他满脑子都是男孩酒醉后的迷人，脱衣后的空灵。年长者自己很清楚，他喜欢里奥，但他不能告许任何人。

//

注：

①: 小梅酒醉的時候真實太可愛了，這裏有細微更改，但他是真的在追巨型棒棒糖的！

②: 選自詹姆斯·巴里《小白鳥》。彼得潘的作者被懷疑有戀童癖，而且對他所託管的小男孩麥可有遐想。這段文字是他寫給麥可的一封信。


	5. 四。星星火光

“人群中，总是看到你。”  
“很久之后才学到：所有会发光的星星，都不能住人。”

二零一一年五月，巴塞在诺坎普庆祝欧冠冠军。在星星火光下，梅西背着人群，看向瓜迪奥拉。他的眼眸澄明如镜，盛载着烟火和爱意，就像过去两年的许多个晚上一样。

“佩普，你有很多事情我都不知道啊。”里奥坐在教练办公室的窗台，双脚随意地晃着。“例如这些照片，我都不知道他们是谁。”男孩看着颜色已经褪色的照片，语气黯淡起来。瓜迪奥拉心中一顿，放下手上的工作，把照片拿到里奥面前，在男孩耳边一一为他介绍。

男孩黏着男人的肩膀，安静地听瓜迪奥拉叙说自己逝去的童年。男人说着五岁的无知，亿着十岁的任性，眼神也黯淡起来。他曾经小心翼翼地把他的童年埋在心底的深渊，未曾跟任何人分享，就是害怕那脆弱的纯真会被现实打碎。但是在男孩面前，他愿意倾出世界上所有的温柔，他内心所有的美好，只为留住那纯净的笑容。

“那这个呢，她是谁？”里奥小心地捧起放在桌子中央的相框，相中的女人端庄优雅，漂亮之余带有点清新脱俗，一看就知道曾经迷倒过众多热情的追求者。

“这是我的外婆。小时候我怕黑，夜晚的时候就会窜上外婆的床，听她唱我听不明白的民谣，听她朗诵远方古老的诗歌。在那时候我总是觉得，有她在，我就无所畏惧。”男人脸上挂着一个淡淡的微笑，但他旁边的男孩，却一直沉默不语。

“我到现在都还会想起她。”里奥突然直晃晃地看向瓜迪奥拉，瓜迪奥拉被他突然又炽热的目光怔住，什么话也说不出口。

“我的外婆，我到现在都常常会想起她。”里奥没有理会佩普的失态，自顾自地继续说下去：“是她告诉我我可以成为一个足球员的。每次当全部人都怀疑我的时候，她都会相信我。但她已经不在了⋯⋯”

年长者想起那个温柔却悲哀的晚上，想起男孩醉酒的无辜，想起男孩迷糊的梦呓。他再次把男孩拥入怀中，以最轻的细语说：“就算她不在，也永远会有人相信你的。”

“佩普，谢谢你。”

诺坎普充满着种种欢呼的声音，但男人只听到男孩轻轻的一句谢谢。在星星火光下，里奥背着人群，看向佩普。他的眼眸澄明如镜，盛载着烟火和爱意。

在这一刻，瓜迪奥拉想拥有背弃世界的任性。他想把整个世界，他的未来都丢弃，只为了让镜头见证他和他男孩的一个吻。在这一刻，瓜迪奥拉也想把自己一直压抑的内心掏出来。他只想把自己的饥渴，自己的困惑，自己的激情全都和男孩分享。

_我给你我设法保全_  
_我自己的核心_  
_不营字造句，不和梦交易_  
_不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。_

他又想起那个初夏的黄昏。

他忆起外婆温柔的声音，还有那本已经发皱的诗集。当时他十四岁，却感到无比的心碎和无望。他孤身一人躲在房间里啜泣，丝毫没有发觉到静静走进房间的女人。女人倚着墙边，看着自己默默哭泣的孙子，迟迟没有开口。待到瓜迪奥拉渐渐疲倦，无力再哭泣的时候，女人才温柔地走近佩普，读诗给他听，跟他聊天。

她说，佩普，你要相信别人。你要把自己的内心分享，不论里面载着什么，你都要相信别人能够承受。瓜迪奥拉在那个时候答应了。一直到现在，看着男孩无忧的微笑，他才知道原来相信一个自己爱的人也可以这样困难。

在那晚的庆祝典礼后，瓜迪奥拉被一众球员怂恿，在挤满人的更衣室里为球队献唱一曲。他拿起香槟瓶装作麦克风，在思索了一阵子后，还是选择了英国乐队的一首著名歌曲。

“Oasis, wonderwall。”

Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should’ve somehow realized what you gotta do  
I don’t believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now

我绝不相信会有任何人，会与我一样，对你有相同的感觉

Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I’m sure you’ve heard it all before but you never really had a doubt.  
I don’t believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now

我绝不相信会有任何人，会与我一样，对你有相同的感觉

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all, You're my wonderwall

**我有很多东西想对你说，却不知应该如何开口。**  
**或许，你就是命运所安排，注定要拯救我的人。**

里奥挤在人群之中，看向佩普。他的眼眸澄明如镜，盛载着光芒和温柔。瓜迪奥拉灼热的双眸也一样直直地看着男孩。即使这个地方迫满人，在男人的眼里，却永远只有男孩一个。

有时候，瓜迪奥拉觉得自己就如扑向火光的飞蛾，或是绕着太阳的行星。他被里奥那纯净的光芒深深吸引着，却永远也接近不了————因为他知道所有越轨的碰触，终究只会招致火光、撞击、毁灭、崩溃和绝望的寂静。他能做的，只是一直在火焰旁徘徊低飞，一直在太阳旁绕旋运行，一直向遥远的流星祈求。他祈求时间能留住男孩的纯净，他祈求自己不会看到他所恐惧的景象；不会看到男孩的笑容被现实夺取，不会看到男孩的赤诚被世界沾染。瓜迪奥拉只是在拼命的祈求，但他不知道，所有他所惧怕的，他都会亲眼看到。

事实上，在他离开巴塞隆拿的那刻，他会亲眼看见里奥眼睛里的星光熄灭了一点点，脸上的笑容多了一点点的失落和无力。或许在那个时候，瓜迪奥拉才会深刻的感受到，一直以来他所恐惧的，不是什么物理的摩擦，也不是什么命运的愚弄，而是他自己。


End file.
